


Breathe in Deep

by momo0231



Series: Florida Ain't To Different From Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: AU where Stan meets Sonny while he was homeless and is pulled into the Vice squad as an informant, An outrageous amount of discussion and the act of, And also Sonny's boyfriend, In some vague au of sorts since I've only just finished season one of Vice, M/M, Smoking, This is more set in the Miami Vice world then the Gravity Falls world, also vaguely a 5+1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: Stan is a sucker for everything Sonny, apparently even his cigarettes.





	Breathe in Deep

It was the 80s, smoking was still something people did despite the warnings. Everyone had their excuses; whether it relaxed you, or it was something to do with your hands most everyone did it even in casual settings.

Sonny smoked his cigarettes, and Stan smoked his cigars it wasn’t really that hard. Sonny crinkled his nose and complained about the smell until Stan kissed him on the nose (and on the cheeks, lips, everywhere really) and told him that he smelt worse on a daily basis. Sonny kissed him back and told him that it was about Elvis’ feeding time.

~**~

The first time it happened, Sonny had been in the hospital after being shot at. Stan wasn’t allowed in (of course he wasn’t, only family and while he’d never step on Caroline’s toes but he felt like he should be able to see him too) and he didn’t have anything but Sonny’s bloodstained jacket with his Lucky Shots (later Caroline would tell him that Sonny was lucky he didn’t get shot two inches to the right) in his arm.

He pulled out the packet and took out a cigarette as he paced, only Tubbs looked up briefly before going back to some pamphlet he was reading. Stan didn’t like cigarettes as much, small and seemed to be more of a waste of money but as the smoke curled up he felt himself relax more than he did with his cigars.

He would scold Sonny later when he was done checking on him every few hours to make sure he was okay. After he was done lying with him in bed and poking the bandages and telling him that it was really close this time.

~**~

“Pines if you’re not going to be helpful then get out of my office.” Castillo told him, no room for argument and Stan felt every fiber in his body telling him to scream but he didn’t. That would get him kicked more than arguing.

“Are we just gonna leave ‘em like that then? They’re gonna get busted an’ they’ll barely have _any_ backup!” He pointed out, hands patting the jacket he was wearing and instead of finding his usual cigars he found Sonny’s smokes. Weird, but Stan wasn’t about to argue with this aspect of his life.

Castillo paused, watching Stan light the cigarette and he sighed softly. “Sonny’s going to be fine.” He said finally, as if that’s all Stan needed to be reassure on.

It was, and he felt oddly reassured in this moment.

That didn’t stop him from taking a car and driving it to the scene and that also didn’t stop him from grabbing Sonny and pulling him down when the gunfire started.

Castillo gave him The Look afterwards, but Sonny’s face when he saw him was worth it.

“Found these in my pocket.” Stan told him later, handing out the packet to him. Sonny laughed and accused him of pickpocketing when he wasn’t paying attention. Stan joked about his fingers being even more slippery then he realized.

~**~

Gina was the one that mentioned it to him first. It had been a particularly bad day for Stan, and it’s not like he couldn’t stop a cop from being a cop but he was honestly close to just curling up on the desk that he had in the corner and never waking up again.

He thumbed through his pocket idly, finding the pack of Lucky Strikes he bought for himself. He didn’t know why he bought it, one of those impulsive things he did probably that made Sonny worried for him and Castillo tell him to ease up. Stan took out one and started to light it, for something to do with his hands at least.

“Hey Sonny- Oh, sorry Stan. Thought Sonny was over here.” Stan turned to see Gina with a small knowing smile on her lips but Stan wasn’t really sure what she knew. “Nah, he’s off with Tubbs doin’ that porn bust. I thought ya saw him go?”

Gina shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal before handing him the file that was in her hands. “I didn’t take you for a lucky kinda guy, Stan.” Was all she said before she walked away.

Stan didn’t understand women; it’s probably why he was dating a man.

~**~

Today had been a good day. Sonny was riding the high of a job well done, Stan felt like he could walk on water and they were shopping for a get together that was happening between the force tonight.  Sonny was talking to him about the qualities of a well done steak (Stan was happy with just about any food honestly) and Stan was giving him the small nods and committal noises he wanted.

Honestly? It was perfect.

Sonny took out a smoke and lit it, and Stan doesn’t bat an eye but he felt himself draw closer to the detective once he had it. The familiar smell wafting over him and god Stan wanted to kiss him right then and there.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Sonny asked, noticing Stan’s look about him. Stan opened his mouth to say… What? Every fiber in him wanted to tell Sonny he loved him how much he meant to him and he’d be damned if anyone ever decided to take him away from him. He wanted to say that he can’t go a day without worrying whether this day would be the last time he saw him and how he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if something happened to him.

Stan cleared his throat, blinking a little faster than normal. “I’m glad the last bust was easy an’ ya got the people ya wanted.” He said finally.

They didn’t make it out of the store without a ~~quick~~ trip to the bathroom so that Stan could kiss Sonny like there was no tomorrow but neither of them would have it any other way.

~**~

Tubbs figured it out next. Even with being his partner, Sonny had an unfortunate tendency to try and work alone even with him.

Stan and Tubbs were in Castillo’s office trying to figure out what was going through Sonny’s head to figure out where he could be. “He’s not going ta go to the boat again, I think he’s gonna want ta meet somewhere.” Stan mumbled, fumbling with his lighter. His hands were barely shaking but the barely was enough to throw him off.

Castillo barely blinked an eye at Stan’s choice of smoke but Tubbs looked around as if looking for someone who wasn’t there. When he found Stan instead, he couldn’t help the smile that quirked at the edges of his lips despite the situation. “For a second I thought Sonny had come back.”

Stan groaned, sticking the lighter back in his pocket as smoke curled up. “Why does everyone keep tellin’ me that?”

Tubbs could only raise his eyebrows and Stan turned a light shade of pink.

“I don’t hear ya complaining; now how about we get the real deal back huh?”

~**~

Sonny had been gone for deep undercover work for two weeks now. Stan hadn’t heard from him in a little bit more than that, and he wasn’t allowed to go to his boat just in case he was there because Stan wasn’t part of his undercover persona.

A dark part of Stan wondered if he was even part of his regular persona.

As it was, he just kept going through the daily motions. He helped Gina and Trudy with some of their stings, helps to have at least someone competent around when Tubbs was otherwise occupied and he waited.

He waited in the apartment that Sonny got for him, but was there without Sonny. He wasn’t lonely, he wasn’t worried because he had no idea what was happening. He was _fine_.

Another half a week and Stan wasn’t fine. Tubbs would come back, give Stan the bare minimum of information (“Sonny’s fine he’s working hard as always”) and he took it. He took whatever anyone gave him about Sonny because it was all he could do.

Stan knew he was smoking like a chimney by this point, going through more than he ever did. The only one that could rival him was Sonny himself, and didn’t help that he had packs on packs of his cigarettes lying around. It was easy, he told himself, to take what was already in his apartment. It was easy to buy more because he was replacing what he was already smoking and they were already _there_.

Stan hadn’t slept in three days. A combination of nightmares and the rare anxiety that spiked up in him sometimes that almost rivaled his brother’s if he let it. His blood stream was basically coffee and whatever smoke he sucked in for the day. People had tried to stop by to talk to him but Stan never answered it. He remembered Gina and Trudy being the ones that stop by the most.

Then one day (god how many days had passed?) he looked up and Sonny was just there. Stan blinked a couple of times, the cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Is that my smokes?” Sonny asked, and he looked tired but the amusement was still clear in his eyes.

Stan still wasn’t sure if this was a sleep deprived vision or real. “Yeah.” He said finally after a moment of pure silence.

The worry flashed on to Sonny’s face quicker than Stan could blink. “Hey, sweetheart, you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out on me.”

He was starting to think he might, but that was okay. If this was real and Sonny was here he’d at least help him. “It smelled like you.” He blurted out, not sure where to look right now. “The smokes. I thought…” Stan didn’t know what he thought. “Heh, maybe that’s why I’m seein’ ya right now was cause of the dumb smokes.” It was the wrong thing to say, the worry almost tripled on Sonny’s face.

Stan snubbed out the cigarette.

“You know the girls told me they were worried about you but I didn’t think you’d be this messed up.” Sonny sighed, sitting down next to Stan and put a hand on his arm. That’s when Stan broke, he didn’t cry but he came close to it. He felt exhausted; he wanted nothing but to stay close to Sonny because he was here right? He was here because he _felt_ real.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, just sitting next to each other in silence. Sonny was the one that broke it, mostly because Stan had started to doze off on his shoulder. “How long you been staying up?”

Stan shrugged. “Couple’a days. I dunno. Blends together.” He heard Sonny sigh, but felt lips at the top of his head and the warm feeling he didn’t realize he had been missing.

“Get some sleep, it’ll do you good.” Sonny said softly, running his hands through Stan’s hair. He tried not to notice that it was greasy, probably hadn’t gotten a shower in a few days.

Stan didn’t answer right away, and for a second the detective thought he had fallen asleep. “Ya gonna stay with me?” He heard a soft whisper as if the con man was actually _worried_.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Yeah I am. Now get some sleep.”

Stan couldn’t remember any dreams the next day, but he remembered the fingers curled up in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You know those crossover ships that no one thinks about but your friend and they mention it to you and now it's all you think about and write about apparently?
> 
> Yeah, there might be more of these two coming.
> 
> (Gina, Trudy and Stan are best friends. Sorry I don't make the rules.)


End file.
